


Emergency Alert

by canadiandraqula



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, f for effort, im sorry lol, momma taeyong worrying about his kids again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiandraqula/pseuds/canadiandraqula
Summary: EMERGENCY ALERT 4:19 PMCivil danger warning in this area till further notice. Avoid going outdoors. Check all local media. -NWS"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i literally spent three hours on this its really bad but also im SO TIRED!!!! ive had this idea for a long time but im a slut for procrastinatin'  
> also this takes place in america but none of them except johnny and mark can actually understand so they're out here translatin everythin
> 
> this kinda sucks bc my ideas 5/10 but my skills -5/10 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading

Johnny placed his feet upon the glass table, stuffing his mouth full of chips as he stared at the television. He had been watching reruns of some stupid reality show since 12:30 pm. The others had asked if he wanted to go take a walk and Sicheng even asked if he wanted to go eat ice cream, but he would deny. 

 

It was going to be a lazy day for him since they hadn't gotten a break since they've began to promote their newly released album. He rubs a hand on his face, accidentally spreading crumbs across his cheek. His face felt oily and clogged. Had he washed his face this morning? He probably looks like a total mess. Johnny stands up, ignoring the two women practically ripping their hair out on the TV and went to the bathroom. Grabbing a freshly washed— probably by Taeyong— face cloth, he turned on the faucet. As he waited for the water to warm up, Johnny grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush. He really shouldn't have been ignoring his hygiene but he never got to have days such as this. He began to brush his teeth when suddenly, a loud buzzing emitted from the living room TV.

 

"Hyung!" Johnny heard Taeyong call out for him. He walked back to the living room to see him with a bundle of laundry by his waist. "What are they saying?" He sat on the couch, setting the laundry beside him. Johnny paid close attention to the TV. It let out a loud beep before it began to speak, "This is an emergency action notification, this station has been interrupted by the request of the U.S. government." 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, 'What could have possibly gone on that would have required an emergency service announcement?' "During this emergency, most stations will remain on the air providing news and information to the public. We will now be discontinuing programming. Stay tuned to stations providing news and information. Do not use your telephone, the telephone lines should be kept open for emergency use." Johnny was confused by the announcement. The TV read that the alert was issued for an emergency action notification; but what emergency was happening? Johnny quickly translated to Taeyong and urged him to make a call to Yuta and the kids to come home quickly. It was just in case there was actually a serious emergency going on. Taeyong fumbled with his phone before quickly unlocking it to call Yuta. He was out with the kids to go play sports and get some sun, "Yuta-san, get the kids and come home now... An emergency was just issued on the television. Youngho didn't specify what the emergency was about but if there is actually something going on, I don't want anybody caught up in it." Yuta had tried to argue with Taeyong but their decision was set and final. He hung up, beginning to ask Johnny questions. "They didn't mention ANYTHING??" Taeyong bit his fingernails nervously.

 

"Taeyong, chill out. Emergencies like this are usually no biggie. It's probably just a test to see if it works." He offered Taeyong a confident smile before going back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He ran his hand under the water, almost scalding hot now. Johnny runs the cloth under the water, hissing as the cloth steamed his face. Removing the cloth from his face, he turned the water cold and let the water run over it. He pumped a puff of face wash into his palm and began to scrub his face free of oil. He rinsed the soap off with the cold water and patted his face dry. Johnny heard the front door opening, laughter from Chenle and Jisung filling the room.

 

He came out of the bathroom and saw the kids and Yuta. Taeyong entered the room as well, relief forming on his face. Chenle immediately threw a glare at him, "Hyung, why did we have to come home?!"

 

"An emergency was issued and we must take all safety precautions! Besides, I know you forgot to wear your sunscreen and you would have needed to come back home anyway.." Jeno and Renjun quickly walked off to their rooms, Jisung and Chenle decided to laze around the couch to watch TV. Donghyuck, Mark, and Jaemin all went their separate ways. 

 

Johnny decided he would sit on the couch with Jisung and Chenle as they watched their anime. His phone buzzed in his hand. Quickly taking the attention off the TV screen, his phone read:

 

 

"EMERGENCY ALERT 4:19 pm

 

Civil danger warning in this area until further notice. Avoid going outdoors. Check all local media until further notice. -NWS."

 

 

Johnny cocked his head. There is still no explanation to what's happening. Mark quickly rushes in with his phone clenched tightly in his hand. "Yo— Johnny!" He held his phone up to Johnny's face, which read the same exact thing. 

 


	2. **NOTE**

o.k.... im sorry i havent been publishing. ive been super busy (busy as in im getting my shit ready for high school and my exams im so soory....)

 

although this isnt a chapter and who knows if ill update again, i wanted to start a little text au thing for my story.

 

[here it is!](https://twitter.com/draqxbelle/status/970827781243248640) it goes along the same story line as this current one but idk i just thought if you  _were_ interested in this story, you might be interesting in the text au im doing. 

 

 

thank u :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin dnkjhut 
> 
> twitter: @draqxbelle


End file.
